


The Chess Game

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek: XI
Genre: Kissing Meme, M/M, Star trex XI, chekov - Freeform, kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock aren't the only genius chess players on the Enterprise. Chekov has a strategy all his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KISSING MEME found here http://micolerose.livejournal.com/267024.html?thread=2112528#t2112528
> 
> Written 11-18 to 19-09

Chess. Regular one-level chess. Just like he learned to play at his grandfather’s knee. Chekov grinned as he once again cornered his opponent’s king. “Ah, sir, I think I win again. You must pay forfeit!”

Kirk leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest as he frowned at the teenaged ensign. “All right, Chekov. What d’ya want this time, kid?” So far nothing had been too hard, or too embarrassing. Well, getting real chocolate had been a little hard. But making morning announcements in High Vulcan had been hilarious. The Captain didn’t think now would be much different.

Chekov looked at Kirk across the chess board, and his cloud-gray eyes looked into the Captain’s bright blue eyes.

“I would like, eh kiss. A kiss. Please.” He flushed, and the blood tinted his neck and face a delightful rose pink.

Without replying, Kirk got up out of his chair and walked the breadth of his quarters before turning back to Chekov. He was grinning. “Okay. But what will Sulu say to that?”

“Sulu?” the teen asked, sounding confused. He gave a little shrug as he rose to face Kirk. “Will be happy for me? He knows how much I… I want you.”

“But, he’s you boyfriend.”

“Friend who is boy -- man. Yes. That is all, though.” The teen ensign began to walk towards Kirk. “I see you at Academy. I wish I am like you. Smart _and_ have friends.

“Then I see you with Dr. McCoy. I think you are together. I think I will be alone forever. But when I see how you are with him on _Enterprise_, I know I must get you to notice me. Now you do.” Chekov had walked close enough to the Captain to stand toe-to-toe with the man. He smiled before he dipped his head and looked up at Kirk from beneath his lush fringe of eyelashes.

Kirk almost groaned at that look, but held on. “Uh, Chekov, I’m flattered…”

“Captain. You owe me forfeit. You owe me kiss.” Chekov tilted his face back up, and bit his bottom lip. Then licked it, leaving it wet, and pink.

Growling, Kirk took Chekov by the shoulders and the teen thought for a moment he was going to shake him. But only for a second. Instead, Kirk ran his hands down Chekov’s arms and took his hands.

“Do you know how much I love your hands? How much I think of them all day? I watched you run, too. Your body is so beautiful. Oh, Chekov, I noticed you. A long time ago.” Kirk smiled, then laughed.

“This, it makes me very happy. But,“ he asked shyly, “call me Pavel, please?” He slipped his arms around Kirk’s waist and leaned against him so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

“Pavel, yes, I’m glad you’re happy. And I want you to call me Jim when we’re together,” Kirk added before slipping his arms around the ensign’s shoulders and kissing his tousled curls.

“That does not count,” Chekov said immediately.

“No, I agree. That one doesn’t count,” Jim murmured softly.

Pavel looked up just as Jim looked down, and suddenly their faces were mere inches apart. They stared into each other’s eyes in a moment that seemed like forever. Then Jim’s lips barely brushed against Pavel’s.

“More, please?” the teen asked breathily.

“Mmmmh, yes.” The words vibrated in Pavel’s mouth as Jim just barely touched his lips. “You are _khrabrie_.”

Pavel leaned back a moment, and smiled at Jim’s use of the Russian word as he shook his head. “_Brave_? No, insane, maybe.” He giggled then, and moved to put his arms around Jim’s neck and pulled him so they were pressed together even tighter.

“Please to be insane with me? Kiss me. Now.”

“Oh, giving orders, ensign?”

“Da. Yes, Captain.” The teen watched and smiled as he leaned his head closer to Jim’s. “We were distracted before…”

“No more distractions.” Jim leaned down and touched his lips to Pavel’s soft, pink mouth. He tasted like honey and berries from the pastry he’d eaten earlier. Jim slanted his mouth across Pavel’s and touched his lips more firmly. He trailed the tip of his tongue against the teen’s lower lip, as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Pavel sighed, and opened his mouth against Jim’s lips. One hand went into the hair at the nape of Jim’s neck to caress while the other trailed along his ear.

“Yes,” the older man whispered.

“Just kiss,” the teen reminded him.

Jim nodded, and began to back up, pulling Pavel along with him, but never stopping their kiss despite the teen’s massive grin and giggles. He almost stumbled when the backs of his legs hit his chair. Instead he thumped down and pulled Pavel with him and into his lap.

Arms entwined. Gentle caresses were given and received. One soft kiss became two, became ten, became one hundred…

End


End file.
